Pretty Cure All Stars Merchandise
Pretty Cure All Stars is a crossover trademark for the Pretty Cure series, but also refers to music and video compilations of Pretty Cure seasons. Fiction and merchandise that features Cures from various seasons together has been produced, including books, magazines, CD albums, trading cards, app games and toys. For the Pretty Cure All Stars movies and shorts, merchandise was made in order to promote the movies and its DVD sales. The focus lies with soundtracks albums and movie singles. Pretty Cure All Stars DVD and Blu-ray :Main Article: Pretty Cure All Stars DVD and Blu-ray Every All Stars and Pretty Cure Stars trademarked movie had a DVD and a Blu-Ray release, respectively. :Main Article: Pretty Cure Music Video DVD and Blu-ray Classical versions of various Pretty Cure songs were performed in concerts and were then released on DVD and Blu-Ray. Compilations of anime openings and endings were also brought out on DVD and Blu-Ray. Miracle Lights :Main Article: Miracle Lights The are small, magical lights used in various Pretty Cure movies to give the Pretty Cures special powers or revive their strength, and are handed out in theaters so that the audience can cheer on the Cures as well. ''All Stars'' Movies - CD Releases Theme Song Singles All Stars DX Theme Song Single cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Theme Song Single DX2 Theme song cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Theme Song Single (CD) Covers.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Theme Song Single (CD+DVD) All stars dx 3 mirai ni todoke shudaika.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana! Theme Song Single Pretty Cure All Stars 3D Theatre Theme Song Single Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars 3D Theatre Theme Song Single Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage - Mirai no Tomodachi Theme Song Single cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Theme Song Single New Stage 2 Theme Song Single Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Theme Song Single New Stage 3 Theme Song Single Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Theme Song Single Haru no Carnival Theme Song Single Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪ Theme Song Single MorningMusume15single.jpg|Seishun Kozo ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara Minna de Utau Kiseki no Mahou! Musical Songs.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars Min'na de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Musical Songs DreamStars Single.jpg|Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Theme Song Single PrettyCureSuperStarsThemeSongSingle.jpg|Pretty Cure Super Stars! Theme Song Single AllStarsMemoriesCDDVD.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Theme Song Single (CD) AllStarsMemoriesCD.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Theme Song Single (CD + DVD) MiracleUniverseCD.jpg|Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Theme Song Single (CD only) MiracleUniverseCD+DVD.jpg|Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Theme Song Single (CD + DVD) Soundtracks All stars dx kiseki zenin daishuugou ost.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Original Soundtrack All stars dx 3 mirai ni todoke ost.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana! Original Soundtrack New stage ost.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack New Stage 2 Original Soundtrack Cover.png|Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack New Stage 3 Original Soundtrack Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack Haru no Carnival Original Soundtrack Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Original Soundtrack Minna de Utau Kiseki no Mahou! Original Soundtrack Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars Min'na de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Original♪ Soundtrack Dreamstarssoundtrack.jpg|Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Original✿Soundtrack PrettyCureSuperStarsOriginalSoundtrack.jpg|Pretty Cure Super Stars! Original☘Soundtrack AllStarsMemoriesOST.jpg|HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Original♡Soundtrack MiracleUniverseOST.jpg|Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Original☆Soundtrack Compilation Albums 5th_Anniversary_Vocal_Box_1_Chapter_of_Light.jpg|Pretty Cure 5th ANNIVERSARY Pretty Cure Vocal Box 1 ~Chapter of Light~ Precure_-_5th_anniversary_vocal_box_2_kibou_no_shou_8221.jpg|Pretty Cure 5th ANNIVERSARY Pretty Cure Vocal Box 2 ~Chapter of Hope~ Pretty_Cure_Ondo_Smile_Wink.jpg|Pretty Cure Gymnastics & Pretty Cure Ondo ~Smile Wink~ Pretty Cure Colorful Collection Pretty Cure Colorful Collection Lovely Pink Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure Colorful Collection Lovely♥Pink Pretty Cure Colorful Collection Twinkle Blue Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure Colorful Collection Twinkle♦Blue Pretty Cure Colorful Collection Kirakira Citrus Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure Colorful Collection Kirakira☆Citrus Pretty Cure Colorful Collection Happy Red & White Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure Colorful Collection Happy♪Red & White Movie Theme Song Collection Movie Theme Song Collection Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure Movie Theme Song Collection Movie Theme Song Collection 2 Cover.jpg|Pretty Cure Movie Theme Song Collection 2 Movie Theme Song Collection 3.jpg|Pretty Cure Movie Theme Song Collection 3 Opening/Ending Theme Collection PrettyCureAllStarsOPCollection.jpg|Pretty Cure Opening Theme Collection 2004~2016 (CD) PrettyCureAllStarsOpCDandDVDCollection.jpg|Pretty Cure Opening Theme Collection 2004~2016 (CD+DVD) Pretty Cure Ending Theme Collection CD.jpg|Pretty Cure Ending Theme Collection 2004~2016 (CD) Pretty Cure Ending Theme Collection CD DVD.jpg|Pretty Cure Ending Theme Collection 2004~2016 (CD+DVD) Vocal Best BOX Pretty Cure Vocal Best BOX.png|Pretty Cure Vocal Best BOX PrettyCureVocalBestBOX2013to2017.jpg|Pretty Cure Vocal Best BOX 2013-2017 Books PrettyCurePiaCover.jpg|Pretty Cure Pia Mooks / Magazines :Main Article: Magazines Several Pretty Cure themed magazines are notable for featuring Pretty Cure All Stars chibi style comics by Nia Rei (にあ・れい) and Hiro Kaneko (ひろ・かねこ). Those comics are then later often published in mooks (sturdier magazine books). The magazine Febri published a special issue dedicated to the 15th anniversary of Pretty Cure. Aoyama Mitsuru's art and designs were published in it - Mr. Aoyama is the character designer and animation director of Pretty Cure All Stars movies from the Pretty Cure All Stars DX movie to Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. Other Calendars Newstage calendar 2012.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi calendar Toys Pink Lovely Income.jpg|Pink version of the Lovely Income released for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Badges Pc brooch.jpg|Pink Cure badges released for Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Stickers Pretty Cure Miracle Leap Sticker.jpg|Miracle Leap sticker Clear Files DSC 0300 20160319215114ecb.jpg|Pink Cure file DSC 0304 201603192226361de.jpg|Red and Purple Cure file DSC 0303 20160319222633e2e.jpg|Yellow Cure file DSC 0302 20160319222633377.jpg|Blue Cure file PC other.jpg|More Pretty Cure files Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Merchandise